


The Tale of Sir Palamedes

by vancho1



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancho1/pseuds/vancho1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Palamedes, one of the lesser-known characters of the Arthurian mythology. Loosely based on a variety of sources. Palamedes, a Saracen knight and son of the King of Babylon, is forced to leave his home. His adventures take him from Babylon to the lands of the Romans, and finally to Britain, where he joins King Arthur's court. Along the way, he meets Sir Tristram, with whom he has a strong rivalry, as well as many others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Sir Palamedes

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd give a little-known character a story. This is my first stab at the more Arthurian-style of writing, and I am doing a little research, though not tons. If you spot an inconsistency, you are free to let me know, but I am taking a lot of liberties with my source material! Comments always welcome.

Listen now, to the story of a knight from the far-away Babylon, in the long-ago times of magic and adventure. In those days on the throne of Babylon sat Esclabor, a wise and noble ruler, who had three sons, named Palamedes, Segwarides, and Safir. All three were raised to be valiant and kind, true knights despite their foreign customs. The people of Babylon worshipped the god Marduk, who was the protector of the city, and they were happy and content. The city prospered under their kind king, and the three sons grew up to be strong and courageous young men.

The City of Babylon was a rich and prosperous one, with many valuable goods passing through its gates each day as merchants from around the world came to trade. The residences were beautiful and numerous, with spacious balconies and grand gardens. The palaces were even more stunning, as fine silk tapestries lined the walls, and gardens hung from the walls themselves. In the center of the majestic city lay Esagila, the holiest of holy places, and the home of the mace of Marduk, which the god took up whenever the city was in danger. Babylon was a strong city - its walls were tall and made of sturdy stone, and no invader had ever managed to breach them. The people lived in peace thanks to the protection of their mighty god, who was said to have led the defense every time Babylon was in peril.

As sons of the King, the three brothers were charged with defending the gates of the temple at night. Palamedes, as the eldest, took the first watch, and after him Segwarides and Safir. The three were trained well in the lance, sword, and bow, and knew no equal in the eastern lands. Many times had Babylon’s rivals sent thieves and scoundrels to steal Marduk’s mighty mace, but each time the brothers defeated the rogue and ensured the future of their city. The three had earned much fame as defenders of the temple, and many had stopped even trying to get past their watchful eyes.

When the noble Palamedes turned twenty, a mysterious sorcerer from the East appeared at court – his name was Vishtab, and he entertained the nobles of Babylon greatly with his spells. He could draw bolts of fine silk from thin air, and produce live doves with a motion of his hands, but his most impressive feat was to enter a wooden box, and have it locked with chains by his assistant, only to re-appear in the audience as if he had turned to air and slipped through the lid. Though his tricks entertained the noble lords and ladies of Babylon quite fabulously, Palamedes did not trust the foreign magician. Vishtab, however, seemed to be quite harmless to the rest of the court, and he soon began having the ear of King Esclabor himself. 

Palamedes was an athletic youth, who much enjoyed the hunt, but his duties in protecting the holy temple often kept him from the days-long lion hunts his friends planned. He was unhappy that he could not hunt the majestic beast, but his friends assured him that the glory of protecting Esagila was much greater. Thus, Palamedes continued to stand guard at the gates in the twilight hours, envying his friends even though he knew he should not. In those evenings, his watch was sometimes visited by the magician Vishtab, who was quite curious to see the holy mace guarded by the young prince. Palamedes turned away the sorcerer every time, as all but the high priests were forbidden from setting foot on the holy ground, and Vishtab worshiped foreign gods besides.

On a warm spring evening, while Palamedes stood guard as faithfully as he always did, Sumai, a friend of his, came to the temple gates. He seemed excited, and so Palamedes set his spear against the wall to talk to his friend.

“Ho, Sumai, what brings you to my watch this evening? You know the gates of the temple are closed on all but the holy days.”

“Prince Palamedes, a pride of lions has been spotted near the city, only a few hours away! We were planning on riding out to hunt them, as a lion’s pelt is a great sign of courage.”

Palamedes sighed, for he could not go on the hunt with his friends. His duty forbid him from leaving his post until his brother came to relieve him.

“You know I cannot, dear friend, for my duty here is sacred and is mine alone – as Marduk has commanded, the sons of the King of Babylon must guard his temple.”

Sumai smiled and shook his head.

“Do not fear, Palamedes, for your brother Segwarides will take your watch right after you leave. I came as soon as I heard the news, to let you know that you can come with us on this hunt.”

Palamedes was amazed, for his watch was not even half done. Excited to finally go on a lion-hunt like all of his friends, he abandoned caution and did not wait for his brother to relieve him – the prince left with Sumai to saddle his horse, and within minutes was riding out the city gates. The group of young men spotted the lions quite quickly, and spurred their horses on, trying to encircle one or two of the majestic beasts. Palamedes saw a magnificent lion with a great mane sitting alone, and he spurred his horse onward towards it.

As soon as he neared the beast, it reared to attack, but the young prince was prepared. He stabbed at it with his lance, forcing it back from his horse. It swiped at his stallion’s legs with a deadly claw, but the well-trained steed leapt at just the right moment. Palamedes wounded the animal again, and with a roar it attacked once more, this time catching his leg in its wide jaws. It pulled him from the horse, almost crushing the bone of his leg, but he managed to draw his sword and cut at its head just in time. Under his swift attack, the animal stood no chance; it finally let go and dropped exhausted to the ground, leaving Palamedes with a bleeding wound in his leg. He limped over to the beast, and out of respect, said a short prayer thanking Marduk for his victory. The prince then cut the animal’s throat, and began skinning it with a long and sharp knife.

Wounded, but full of pride, the young prince and his companions returned to Babylon in triumph to find a city in distress. People were shouting and crying out, and the priests were all kneeling in the streets and praying. Palamedes rushed on his horse to the palace, where he found his father and brothers sitting in silence in the throne room.

“O great and noble father, what has happened? Why is there such a commotion in the streets?

His father looked at him silently, and did not answer the young prince’s question. The uncomfortable silence grew ever longer as he stared at his son, who was dirty and bloody from his hunt, and was wearing the lion’s pelt. Finally, Safir, who had just turned fifteen, spoke.

“Our great temple has been robbed, and the mace of Marduk stolen.”

“What!? When did this happen,” Palamedes exclaimed in surprise.

“We do not know,” answered Segwarides, avoiding his brother’s eyes. “Each of us had been told that the other would be taking your watch, for we knew that you had wanted to go on this hunt. It was then that the thief stole the mace.”

At this, their father finally spoke.

“I know who the thief was, for I saw him as he left the temple. It was Vishtab, whom I had trusted! He blew open the gates with some great wind, and then flew off to the West with our holy artifact in hand. I fear that he was sent by the Persians, who have long envied the wealth of our city.”

At this, Palamedes could only bow his head in shame, for he had been deceived and he had abandoned his duty. He took the lion’s pelt off his back and cast it into a fire, for he did not deserve the honor of a lion-slayer. That night, the whole city mourned the loss of their great artifact.

For weeks, the nobles and priests deliberated on what to do next. Everyone agreed that Marduk’s protection of the city was forfeit now that they had lost the mace, and their scouts informed them that a great host of Persians was on its way to take the city. King Esclabor knew that when they took the city, his family would not be allowed to live free – they would either be killed, or kept in chains as prisoners for the rest of their lives. With a heavy heart, he suggested that he and his sons leave Babylon, to seek the mace in the far lands of the West. The noble council was reluctant to agree, but they finally acknowledged that this would be the only hope of restoring Babylon’s divine protection from invaders and expelling the Persians.

A few days later, King Esclabor, the princes Palamedes, Segwarides, and Safir, and a host of the hundred finest knights of Babylon set out in a procession from the palace through the city streets. The people of the city all waved their farewells, wishing the King and his sons a safe journey and a swift return with the mace. They knew that the quest would likely take many years, but they all held the hope in their hearts that Babylon would be saved from the Persians, and that the royal family would return soon. And so, Palamedes, no longer Prince of Babylon, set out to the West, towards the distant lands of the Romans, where rumor had it that Vishtab had fled.


End file.
